Furniture constructed of wrought iron, aluminum, rattan, plastic, and other such materials has become increasingly popular. With this increased popularity, a need to provide a greater variety of designs has also emerged. Design variety helps to distinguish products from one another, permits this type of furniture to fit within a greater variety of decorating schemes, and ultimately serves to increase the sales of these products.
The furniturue with which the present invention is concerned is characterized by having a visible frame and removable cushions mounted thereon. Such furniture is frequently used as outdoor furniture, but is attractive and functional in indoor settings as well. The removable cushions are particularly advantageous for outdoor furniture, as they can be removed during off seasons and replaced when they become worn or soiled. Indoors, removable cushions permit styling changes to be more easily accomplished.
A problem with removable cushions, particularly back cushions, is that they often given an appearance of being simply sat in place on the frame, rather than giving the appearance of being an integral part of the completed frame and cushion assembly. Another problem is that the cushions are not firmly and securely mounted in place. To provide greater styling options, it would also be desirable to have a chair and cushion assembly which provided an appearance like that of a piece of upholstered frame furniture, where the back cushion is permanently built upon the chair frame, without the supporting structure visible, and a decorative trim is provided along the edges of the back cushion.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide a chair and cushion asembly which provides a removable back cushion which can be firmly and securely mounted on the back portion of the chair frame.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a chair and cushion assembly for exposed frame furniture which provides a visible trim about the edges of the cushion.